


Fox Ears, Obnoxious Relatives, And One Chaotic Holiday(though it certainly won’t be the last)

by TimeTravellingElephants



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Komori Motoya is scary when he wants to be, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oblivious, One of those fake dating at Christmas things, Wow the timing is off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTravellingElephants/pseuds/TimeTravellingElephants
Summary: Sakusa made a deal with Komori that he would have a boyfriend by the New Year’s party. Atsumu overheard and now they’re spending Christmas together.Someone save Sakusa.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I was hoping to have this done by Christmas but it’s Christmas and I don’t so have the first half and let’s hope I finish by New Years!

Sakusa hated to admit it, but he was getting desperate. He needed a date to take to Komori’s party and earlier, though less importantly, the family party. Problem was, Komori knew Sakusa was very very gay, and would never date a girl, and Sakusa didn’t know how his parents would react to him having a boyfriend. In their defense, Sakusa had never shown interest in anyone female and they hadn’t really mentioned anything about it. To be honest, Sakusa didn’t care if his parents disowned him, but Komori was the real problem. 

Komori had threatened to set him up with some guy who sounded extremely annoying (and quite similar to Atsumu; how the hell did Komori know his type?!) if he didn’t have a boyfriend by the next year at last year’s new year’s party. Sakusa had brushed the threats away, thinking that Komori had no power over him, and a year was really far away but Komori is scary when he wants to be and a year can go by in a flash. 

“But who would be desperate to agree to date me…” Sakusa mumbled to himself as he helped put away equipment after practice. 

Atsumu gave him a weird look. Why did it have to be Atsumu in earshot?! If it was anyone else, except Komori, the comment would’ve gone by with minimal comment. Actually, Sakusa was relatively certain both Hinata and Bokuto had or were going to have hearing problems. Atsumu probably had such sharp hearing because he was clearly a furry. NOT THAT SAKUSA THOUGHT HE WOULD LOOK CUTE WITH FOX EARS OR ANYTHING!

Atsumu opened his stupid mouth, “Uh, Omi-kun, did I hear that right?” he smirked and tilted his head at Sakusa.

Sakusa glared at him, “Hear what?” 

Atsumu pouted, definitely toying with Sakusa, “Don’t play dumb! You need someone to date you! Why don’t you just fake date someone?” 

That… might actually work. But the problem is who-

“Who?” What had gotten into Sakusa? He never was this open with people to the point where he accidentally said his thoughts out loud. 

Atsumu continued, “Well, the ‘who’ depends on you're type.”

“Are you asking if I’m gay?” Sakusa sighed.

Atsumu’s eyes widened, “Are you?!”

Sakusa met his eyes, “Yes. Problem?” He folded his arms and forced himself to keep eye contact with Atsumu. 

“Nope!” Atsumu smiled, “Always nice to meet someone else in the community!” Wait, ‘someone else?!’ 

Sakusa forced his voice not to waver, “Someone else? Are you…?”

Atsumu nodded quickly, “Yep! Demisexual!”

“Is that the one where you're attracted to your friends?” 

“I’m panromantic if that makes it easier to think about, though girls bother me.” 

Sakusa nodded, “Cool, I guess. Do you know anyone that I can fake date for like a week?”

Atsumu wouldn’t meet his eyes, “Um… I need a fake date too… so wanna team up? You wouldn’t owe me anything, I just have to visit my family for dinner on Christmas eve, all other days are free for your family stuff!” Atsumu smirked at the next part, “And I gotta rub it in Samu’s face that I got a boyfriend before him!” 

Sakusa shrugged, “Sure, I mean it makes sense. You know how to deal with my mysophobia, though a boundary talk might be necessary as well.” Well, that was easy. 

Atsumu nodded quickly again. That couldn’t be good for his neck. “Yeah! Boundary talks are good!” 

Sakusa used his fist to cover up a slight laugh. Yep, this is why the idiot blonde is his type. 

Atsumu side-eyed him like he was some sort of alien, “Omi-kun?! Are you sick?!” 

“I’m fine,” Sakusa rolled his eyes and secured a mask he had dug out of his bag on his face to hide the smile that wouldn’t go away.

Atsumu pouted again, “Omi-kun! If we’re dating, I need to see your beautiful face!” 

Sakusa pulled the mask down and plastered a frown on his face, “There. Is my frown beautiful too?” He teased, “Besides, fake dating isn’t dating.” 

“Oh, Omi-kun, every part of you is beautiful~!” Atsumu smiled so genuinely at him, Sakusa started to question if someone else was behind him. 

Sakusa checked over his shoulder, you know, just to make sure. After he was certain there wasn’t anyone there, he cleared his throat. “So. Boundaries.”

Atsumu shrugged, “I don’t have any. I just think we need to come up with a good story of how we got together.”

Sakusa felt kind of bad for having so many boundaries, but it was only a week. Besides, it was a fake relationship anyway. “You can kiss me on the hand if you’d like, but other than that no kissing. I don’t mind hugs on my good days, just make sure you ask first. Hand holding is always okay as long as you sanitize first. I have sanitizer at all times, so don’t worry about that. Pet names are also fine, even though judging by how you called me Omi-Omi before we were even friends, you don’t care. Actually, drop the -kun and only use Omi or Omi-Omi.”

Atsumu nodded seriously at all of the requests, “Got it. And you need to call me Atsumu at very least!” He wagged a finger accusatory in Sakusa’s face. 

“I’ll call you whatever I want to,” Sakusa pushed Atsumu’s hand down and got some hand sanitizer out.

Atsumu stared at his hand, “Um, one more thing. What do you want for Christmas?” He began to play with his fingers nervously. 

“Why would you give me a Christmas gift?” Sakusa cocked his head, hand sanitizer forgotten.

Atsumu stared at the ground, “Well… you're one of my good friends… and it’ll look weird if I don’t get you something when we’re fake dating!” Atsumu managed to look up at Sakusa, but his eyes stayed closed. Weird. 

“Oh, you’re right. What do you want?” Sakusa looked at Atsumu and tried to force eye contact on him without physical contact. 

Atsumu laughed weakly, “Eh, I haven’t thought about that since I was a kid!”

“Something volleyball related?” Sakusa continued to press him for an answer. 

Atsumu smiled, “Sure! Same for You then.”

“Anyways, on to how we met. Well, Komori knows we play together, so we should probably use that. Maybe it was a cute thing like you liked me for a long time, and we got stuck out in the rain one day and you wound up asking me out,” Sakusa paused, “But the only thing with that story, actually, the only thing with you, is that Komori will always tease me about you. Even if we break up.’” Sakusa put air quotes around ‘break up.’

“So will Samu, don’t worry,” Atsumu patted his back. 

Sakusa half smiled, “Oh, one more thing. You need to wear a mask in public places if you're planning on touching me,” Sakusa looked down slightly.

Atsumu nodded, “Yeah, that’s fine with me! Don't look so downtrodden, Omi, I’m really fine with anything,” he looked at Sakusa’s hand as though he wanted to grab it to comfort Sakusa. Sakusa caught his gaze and nodded. Atsumu held his hand.

“I still don’t like it,” Sakusa mumbled, lacing his fingers with Atsumu’s. 

“What happened?! You got so nice!” Atsumu was definitely blushing. Wait, had Atsumu ever been in a relationship? If he hadn’t, then this was going to be a lot more difficult. 

Sakusa looked away from Atsumu, “Because I’ve never been in a relationship… I have no idea how to act.” 

Atsumu chewed on his bottom lip, “Uh, Omi, you do realize I’ve never dated anyone else. This is my first relationship and it’s fake so it doesn’t count,” Atsumu smiled sadly, “So don’t ask me, I have no idea either.”

“Well, Komori makes me watch rom-coms with him, and that’s where I got my knowledge. Want to come over and watch some with me? Maybe we can get some ideas for a break up. I have one idea, that we didn’t think it’d work because we work together, but does that sound dumb?” Why wasn’t the first thing on Sakusa’s mind something about his mysophobia? That would probably make the most sense for a break up. Maybe it was because Atsumu didn’t bother him. Call Sakusa many things, but never call him unobservant. (When you’re that quiet it's a skill you pick up.) Sakusa noticed the little bottle of hand sanitizer on Atsumu’s bag. And the mask Atsumu carried around. Honestly, he would make a perfect boyfriend. Not just for other people, but for Sakusa. And Sakusa wasn’t the type to share. 

“Hm, that would work, but are you sure it wouldn’t be your mysophobia? I mean it doesn’t bother me, I’m the type of person who would lovingly try to help you get over it, but wouldn’t that make the most logical sense...?” 

Atsumu really would be the perfect boyfriend. Maybe Sakusa would’ve considered actually dating Atsumu, had this fake relationship not messed things up at least a little bit. Atsumu obviously had his own issues, an inferiority complex if Sakusa wasn’t mistaken, and if they loved each other, they would both be able to have someone and be happy. Sakusa would be edged slightly out of his comfort zone, little by little he would be able to give Atsumu the affection he deserved and Atsumu would be told every day how much he was loved. Then they would cuddle happily as a promise that they would never break up. 

Sakusa was staring at Atsumu like he was trying to skin him (undressing was a bit more likely, but Atsumu wasn’t willing to confront Sakusa). Atsumu was giving him a weird look, “Omi? Are you okay? You’re zoning out a lot.”

Sakusa snapped out of his daydream of dating Atsumu for real, “Oh, I just noticed the hand sanitizer you carry. And those masks. I doubt we would get in a fight over my mysophobia when you do such a good job trying to prevent me from being uncomfortable even now, when we aren’t dating.”

Atsumu’s face lost all color except red, “You noticed... “ He put a hand on his neck embarrassedly, “I… I’m sorry, I’ll stop!” 

Sakusa stepped forward and Atsumu stepped back. Sakusa glared at him before continuing to step forward until Atsumu walked himself into a wall. Atsumu held his hands out in a final attempt to stop Sakusa. Sakusa looked him dead in the eyes and said, “Don’t stop. At least not while we’re dating,” he finally backed off from Atsumu, “They might start to suspect.”

“Why do we both say ‘while we’re dating?’” Atsumu laughed nervously. 

Sakusa shrugged, “See you at dinnertime. My house.”

Atsumu nodded and Sakusa walked off. When Sakusa was at a place where he could’ve been out of earshot, Atsumu pumped his fist then facepalmed. “WAIT OMI WHEN’S DINNERTIME?!” Atsumu yelled. 

Sakusa snickered and texted him the time. 

At dinner time, Atsumu came over and Sakusa shoved a plate of fatty tuna at him. Atsumu looked at the plate like it was some sort of bomb, “Uh, Omi… is this for me?”

Sakusa finished getting the rest of the food and sat down at his couch with it. He patted the seat next to him. 

“Yes, I get that we’re watching the movie, but what should I do with this?!” Atsumu hissed. 

Sakusa gave him a ‘really?’ glare. 

“Don’t give me that,” Atsumu pouted, “What should I do with this delicious-” he took a good look at the food, “Wait did you make this?! No way! This actually looks edible! I totally thought you were the type to nearly burn the house down whenever you cook!” 

“Unlike you, Miya, I can cook,” Sakusa gave him a teasing smirk. 

“Hey! I can cook too!” Atsumu insisted. He would’ve folded his arms but he wasn’t willing to waste this precious tuna so he resorted to just pouting angrily. 

Sakusa snorted, “Then what was the fire alarm doing when you tried to make instant ramen?”

“It’s not my fault Shoyo didn’t clean the stove!” 

“Sure~ Blame Shoyo,” Sakusa needed to get a mask on before he let his guard down and Atsumu found out that he didn’t want this to be fake. Granted, they both knew this wasn’t a practice, this was actual feelings being shared. Well, Sakusa assumed Atsumu knew how to read the painfully obvious mood. 

“Just tell me if I can eat this or not!” Atsumu came to the couch and sat down as far away from Sakusa as he could. 

Sakusa turned the movie on, “Well, I don’t like it, so why else would I have it?” 

“Osamu?”

“Why the hell would I contact your brother for tuna?”

Atsumu sat the plate down in his lap and held out a finger accusatorily, “How the hell do you know I like tuna?”

Sakusa shrugged, “I don’t know, maybe the fact that on your birthday last year you fangirled over the onigiri your brother made for you.”

“Why do you remember that?” Atsumu smirked. 

“Because my memory isn’t garbage,” Sakusa lied smoothly. 

Atsumu put his hand down at that and ate part of his food. 

Sakusa played the movie and they both sat in silence until about halfway through, when Komori texted Sakusa so Sakusa pulled his phone out to silence it and Atsumu took that as an invitation to get his phone out. Seeing as the movie was about a businesswomen trying to get her boss to babysit so she could go to a funeral but the boss saying she has to track her ex-husband down and sell him a computer if she wants the time off, Sakusa didn’t think it would really come in helpful explaining what a germaphobe and a furry should be doing in a relationship so he kept his phone out. No, Sakusa was not giving up on his Atsumu-is-a-furry theory. 

That was how Sakusa found himself scrolling through the internet to find fox ears, Sakusa told himself, not that Atsumu would look really cute in them. 

On the other side of the couch, Atsumu was giggling. Sakusa turned his phone even further away from Atsumu and looked over at Atsumu, “What’s so funny?” 

Atsumu turned his phone around to show Sakusa an extremely dark joke Suna sent him. 

“Who are you texting?” Sakusa tried to sound genuinely curious, not jealous. Well, I don’t know anyone who wouldn’t be at very least slightly curious about the name ‘saltshaker universally not acceptable to take in public.’

“A former teammate. His name’s Suna.”

Sakusa nodded, “Cool.” Well that explained the weird name.

“What’re you doing?” Atsumu turned to get a look at Sakusa’s screen but Sakusa had his phone pressed into his chest. “Oh, Omi~ What’re you trying to hide~?” Atsumu jumped on Sakusa and tried to get his phone. Sakusa was stronger, but the shock of someone touching him was enough to make him throw his phone. 

Time seemed to stop, with Atsumu’s face inches from Sakusa’s. Sakusa’s phone hit the ground and Atsumu jumped and got off Sakusa, “Shit… I’m sorry…” 

“It’s fine… I’ll… be right back…” Sakusa retrieved his phone and went to the bathroom. 

Why did it have to be Atsumu?! At least at the party, Sakusa had acting as an excuse for gay panicking, but for now, he had to keep his emotions in check. 

Sakusa changed his clothes and took a quick shower. He didn’t clean as thoroughly as he usually did when someone touched him in an attempt to get back to Atsumu faster. He also hadn’t told Atsumu what he was doing and, contrary to what most people who knew him would say, Sakusa was actually relatively polite.

Atsumu knocked at the door as Sakusa was pulling his shirt on, “Hey, Omi…” 

“Something wrong?” Sakusa asked, hand on the doorknob.

“Do you want me to go?” 

Sakusa opened the door and walked right into Atsumu. In his defense, most people don’t stand directly in front of the door. Atsumu looked up at Sakusa, “Omi?”

Sakusa put his hands on Atsumu’s shoulders and pushed him out of the way gently. “Why on Earth are you standing in front of the bathroom door? Go sit down.”

“Is that a no to me going then?”

“You can go if you’d like.”

Atsumu sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, “Omi, Omi, Omi… what am I going to do with you…” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means,” Atsumu paused for dramatic effect, “Just tell me if you're uncomfortable.” 

“I’m not uncomfortable, exactly. I just feel weird when someone touches me. We need to go over one more thing, then I think you should go home because we have practice tomorrow.”

“What do we need to go over?” Atsumu went over to the couch and sat down. 

“Our relationship,” Sakusa sat down beside him.

Atsumu laughed awkwardly, “Omi, that would take so long. We’ve known each other since high school!” 

“I mean our romantic relationship.”

“FAKE romantic relationship,” Atsumu corrected. 

Sakusa shot him a glare, “Fake romantic relationship.”

Atsumu smirked.

“So for us getting together, how about you heard I needed a date so we started going out as a joke so Komori wouldn’t bother me anymore, well about relationships, Komori will never stop bothering me. I bet he’ll tease me about you for ages,” Sakusa continued, “Anyways, you asked me out as a fake date, but then we realized we love each other and got together.”

Atsymu laughed again, “What is that, wishful thinking?” He teased.

It was, in fact, wishful thinking. You know it, I know it, and worst of all, Atsumu might know it. (Actually that would probably be best, because then Atsumu and Sakusa would get together faster, but to Sakusa, Atsumu knowing was the worst possible situation.) 

“It’s not wishful thinking,” Sakusa insisted bitterly, “It’s just close enough to the actual situation that if one of us slips up we can fix it easily.”

Atsumu pouted playfully, “Fine.” 

Sakusa turned away from Atsumu, “What, is it wishful thinking to you~?”

“Of course not,” Atsumu smiled in a way that suggested that he was lying. 

“Right. Well, our breakup will just be us deciding we don’t work well together, and should I try to hide it from Komori? And you from Osamu.”

“I am the type of person to hide things when they hurt me so that would only make the relationship seem more realistic. Nice thought, Omi.”

Sakusa nodded in acknowledgement of the compliment, “So we have our relationship planned then. When should we have the breakup?”

“Maybe in February? Then I can have a huge break down on Valentine’s day in front of Osamu and accidentally expose what happened.” 

“That’s a good idea. Seems like something you would do.” 

Atsumu pouted, “I don’t know whether to take offense at that or not because you're not wrong and I hate it.”

Sakusa stuck his tongue out at Atsumu, “I’m not wrong a lot of the time.” 

“You're also way too blunt and that’s why some people dislike you.”

Sakusa shrugged, “You’re also extremely blunt. Besides, the people that don’t dislike it are generally the people are crushing on me and the reason why I have so many fans. For example, you.”

Atsumu protested, “I don’t like you, Omi! You're too blunt and mean to me!” 

“Then why did you come to my house?” Sakusa pointed out. 

“We don’t talk about that,” Atsumu said solemnly.

Sakusa laughed, whether it was just at Atsumu’s serious tone of voice for the situation or if it was also at Atsumu’s expression we also won’t talk about that. But if we did, it was most certainly both. It just wasn’t fair to Sakusa that Atsumu had the ability to make him be a complete love-sick idiot with just five words and his lovely face. 

“Don’t you laugh at me, Omi!” Atsumu went to latch onto Sakusa’s arm but thought better of it, “We’re supposed to be dating!”

“What if I just said I was laughing at your cute face?” Sakusa teased. Did it count as teasing himself if he was telling the truth? 

Atsumu blushed, “Well I suppose I am pretty cute.”

“When you don’t look like that bee.”

“I TAKE PERSONAL OFFENSE TO THAT!” Atsumu crossed his arms and refused to look at Sakusa.

“Well if you’re just going to be pouty, then why don’t you go home and go to bed. You were going to anyway.”

Atsumu nodded, still not looking at Sakusa (much to Sakusa’s pity), and left. 

Atsumu was trying to fall asleep when he had a thought. This is an equal exchange so I can bring someone home with me, but would I ever have asked Omi to join me otherwise? Or would I have tried to get Shoyo to agree or something? Wait, is he with that setter or is there just a bunch of tension? I bet Shoyo would agree to fake date me, then realize he’s with Tobio-kun and then Tobio-kun would scold him and Shoyo would whine to me about it. Good thing Omi asked me then. Did Omi ask me? Or did I force him? I’m such a disaster; can’t even remember if I asked out my fake boyfriend or if he asked me out…

Somehow, the fantasy helped Atsumu to fall asleep. 

Sakusa, on the other hand, wasn’t so lucky. To help himself try to fall asleep, he had rescued his phone and now it was charging while he tried not to drop it on his face. He didn’t usually look at his phone to help him fall asleep, as that is not how you fall asleep, but he was still browsing the fox ears and since that made him think of Atsumu, that made him sleepy. 

Sleepiness is what he would blame for buying a fox ear headband. It’s not like he was going to actually give it to Atsumu, so why not?

He turned off his phone and dropped it on the floor again. Sleep came quickly.

The next morning, both Atsumu and Sakusa got ready quickly and showed up to practice a half hour early. Sakusa had timed it so he would show up at the same time as Atsumu did, hoping to get a moment alone with him. To his annoyance, Hinata and Bokuto were already there doing who knows what, along with a third person Sakusa recognized. From the look of it, Bokuto had bullied his boyfriend into coming and setting for him and Hinata had just shown up.

“Look, Kiyoomi! Akaashi came to set!” Bokuto said happily, pulling Akaashi into his chest. Sakusa pitied Akaashi. Having Bokuto as a boyfriend would probably be the equivalent of several bombs going off in your face at all times and you have to do all the cleanup alone. Sometimes more bombs would join in, like now with Hinata there and Atsumu-

“Atsumu, at very least, get undressed in the changing room. We have it for a reason,” Sakusa scolded, not wanting to get caught drooling over Atsumu in front of anyone, but especially not Bokuto and Hinata. He hoped Akaashi wasn’t the type to blab, because if he did, Sakusa would have to deal with Bokuto trying to teach him how to flirt. If it was bad when Bokuto found out he was gay, then Sakusa dreaded what would happen if he found out Sakusa actually liked someone, someone Bokuto knew and could influence. 

Honestly, it was a wonder Sakusa hadn’t been outed by Bokuto yet. What with the flirting lesson and the sheer volume of it.

At the time, Sakusa hadn’t given up on his teammates actually using his name and actually succeeded until Omi-Omi came up and he had to yell at everyone and tell them “fine, you can call me Kiyoomi if that makes you stop with the Omis.”

“KIYOOMI!” Bokuto had yelled once they were in the locker room. Bokuto searched the room quickly and seeing that they were the only ones there, as Atsumu and Hinata were still practicing, he continued, getting close to Sakusa and whisper yelling, “How come Atsumu can call you Omi-Omi and you’re fine with it, but me and Hinata have to use Sakusa or Kiyoomi?” 

“Because I’ve known him longer and he called me that since high school. I’ve given up trying to stop him.”

Bokuto deflated, “Oh, I guess that makes sense… But wait do you think he’s cute?!” Bokuto perked up.

“I suppose you could say that, though he’s not really my type.”

“Then what is your type?”

Sakusa had to think quickly. Saying idiots or idiots who are actually sweet was a bit too close to Atsumu so he said, “He’d have to act something like me.” 

Sakusa realized his mistake pretty quickly after Bokuto smirked, “So, Kiyoomi, you’re gay?”

“You know, saying he doesn’t necessarily mean I’m gay. I could be bi or pan or something like that,” Sakusa figured Bokuto would take the bait.

Bokuto did just that, “Oh, right, well you didn’t say she so I got excited.” 

Someone save this idiot. Please. 

“I didn’t say they so you were correct in assuming only one gender,” Sakusa pointed out, not caring if Bokuto knew he was gay anymore. 

“YOU ARE GAY!” Bokuto smiled.

“Yes, I am,” Sakusa sighed.

Bokuto looped an arm around Sakusa’s shoulder which Sakusa immediately shoved off. Boktuo ignored that and spread his arms out dramatically, “I’m going to teach you how to flirt as your fellow gay!” He grinned at Sakusa.

“Bye,” Sakusa stared to walk away. 

“I’ll follow and I’ll yell so everyone knows!” Bokuto threatened. 

Sakusa stayed.

“Alright, so what you gotta do is act like a complete idiot so someone like my wonderful, beautiful, sweet, incredible, amazing,” he listed several more adjectives like those but hell if Sakusa’s paying attention, “Akaashi will come and decide to care about you! That’s what you’ll need to get a boyfriend with that terrible personality of yours!” 

They say sarcasm is a defense against stupid people, “Wow thanks.” 

“Yep, I know I’m awesome,” the only propblem with using sarcsasm as your defense against stupid peoplpe is they don’t get that you’re being sarcastic, “Maybe I should start acting like Shoyo’s former ace and tell you to call me senpai! You are only twenty-five years old, right?”

“Yes,” Sakusa rolled his eyes, “But you call me Kiyoomi and I call you Bokuto so I am not calling you senpai.”

Bokuto pouted, “Fine, but I want to meet your boyfriend when I help you get one.”

“Why? You’d scare him off.” 

“Just listen to how to get one! Alright, so first you go up to him and tell him he’s beautiful. Then when he giggles and says ‘Kotaro, you have practice tomorrow or I’d tell you to f-’” 

Sakusa interrupted, “That’s too personal, Bokuto, I don’t want to hear about what you and Akaashi do at night.”

“Why? We just cuddle. We haven’t even done each-”

“Stop. You said you were going to teach me how to flirt.

“So you are excited!” Bokuto smirked. 

“Just leave out what he would say,” Sakusa sighed for what felt like the millionth time. When he was stuck dealing with Bokuto’s shenanigans however many times he did sigh would never be enough to express the pain he was going through.

“That’s what she said~” Bokuto sang.

“That makes literally no sense.” 

“You make literally no sense,” Bokuto fired back.

“I’m done with this conversation.”

Sakusa shuddered at the memory. That was a conversation he never wanted to have again, even with Atsumu. 

“Omi, are you cold?” Atsumu asked, “I have a jacket you could borrow. You know, since I took it off here.” 

“I’m fine. Just thought of something painful,” Sakusa glared at Bokuto. 

Atsumu followed his eyes, “Oh, so it has to do with Bokuto? Makes sense.” 

“What about me?” Bokuto looked up from where he was on Akaashi’s neck. Sakusa winced for Akaashi’s pain.

Sakusa glared at him and he put his hands up in surrender. 

“I don’t know what he did to you, but I suggest you don’t make him do things that make him stop touching me or I’ll get involved,” Akaashi threatened.

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!” Hinata laughed.

Akaashi smiled and beckoned to Hinata, who ran over. Akaashi ruffled his hair, “I suppose you’re right.”

“Wow, favoritism much?” Atsumu whispered to Sakusa. 

Sakusa snorted.

“Is something funny?! Atsumu, I trusted you to tell me all your best jokes and if you got Kiyoomi to laugh then it’s really funny!”

“I’m sorry but your boyfriend would probably kill me if I repeat it!” Atsumu frowned.

“You idiot, now you’re going to face Akaashi’s wrath,” Sakusa mumbled. 

Akaashi smiled at Atsumu, “You’re going to repeat it, aren’t you?” 

“I just said ‘favoritism much?!’” Atsumu yelped.

He yelped, just like a fox does, Sakusa noted. I wonder if he would've liked to get the ears. I’m obviously not going to give them to him, so what should I get him anyway? I have to get him something; I told him I would!

While Sakusa was gay panicking, Akaashi shrugged, “Got that right. He’s my son.”

Atsumu paused before asking, “What happened to you? I remember you being all cold-like and stuff back in high school and now you sound like-”

“I’m dating Bokuto, what do you think?” Akaashi said with a tone of experience. Clearly he had needed to tell many people that before. 

“You’re not wrong,” Atsumu laughed, “He does have that presence. I’m glad you found each other because I wouldn’t have tolerated his emo modes.” 

“Be lucky you didn’t have to,” Akaashi put a hand on Atsumu’s shoulder. Akaashi’s eyes were filled with pain. 

“I am!” Atsumu insisted, “But I’ve still got him,” he pointed at Sakusa. 

Akaashi looked at Sakusa, “Is he the germaphobe? I can see how that’d be a nightmare to deal with.”

“I can hear you,” Sakusa indicated his presence. 

Bokuto pouted, probably thinking that if Sakusa was complaining to his ‘boyfriend’ then he could too, “Yeah, Akaashi… Was I that bad?”

“Of course not,” Akaashi held him.

“I know you can hear me, Omi,” Atsumu held out his hand to Sakusa and Sakusa, to both of their surprise, took it.

“Clearly not or you wouldn’t be bitching about me to your friends.”

“I’m not! I love you even if you're mean!”

“KIYOOMI GOT A BOYFRIEND!” Bokuto yelled, similarly to how he did when he was teaching Sakusa to flirt. 

Sakusa had forgotten about this part. Holding hands with Atsumu was… to put it simply, amazing. Sure, there were probably germs getting shared with him, but his heart was racing too much for him to notice. He was sure there was a huge blush dusted over his cheeks but luckily that actually helped his act.

“I love you too…” Sakusa whispered with reverence towards what those four words meant. 

Bokuto and Hinata smirked at each other. “What’s your problem?” Sakusa hissed. 

“Nothing! You guys are just cute!” Hinata apologized quickly.

“Damn right we are,” Atsumu pulled Sakusa closer then whispered in his ear, “I’m sorry.”

“Sakusa, care to repeat? It can’t be worse then what Bokuto’s told you he wants to do to me,” Akaashi chuckled.

“He just said he loves me again,” Sakusa shrugged.

Hinata smiled again, “That’s sweet! Nicer than Kageyama,” he frowned, “But I’m glad someone’s giving Atsumu affection! Especially his long-time crush!” 

Sakusa gave Atsumu a ‘what?’ look.

“What’s wrong, Omi? I mean Shoyo’s right!” Atsumu smiled then mumbled, “He’s only saying that, don’t worry.”

Sakusa relaxed, “Oh, yeah. I know. You literally just told me you love me. And don’t forget, you did tell me you liked me after we caught feelings.”

“I need the story!” Hinata cheered.

Atsumu smiled at Sakusa, “You wanna say it or should I?”

“We can both. You can start.”

Atsumu moved his hand to loop around Sakusa’s waist, fully expecting the other to flinch away. Sakusa had other plans, and they were to stay as close as he could to the one person he could tolerate touching him. Atsumu gave him a questioning look and Sakusa nudged his shoulder with his chin.

“Come on!” Bokuto whined.

“Right!” Atsumu snapped out of his looking. 

Everyone waited.

He finally started, “Allright, so me and Omi both have obnoxious relatives that want us to date someone. He’s got Komori, and I have Samu. Anyways, Komori is having a party for the new year and Sakusa made a deal with him that if he didn’t get a boyfriend before the new year, Komori had permission to set him up with whoever he wants. I overheard him mumbling about needing to date someone a couple months ago and I volunteered to go on a couple of fake dates with him so he’d have photographic evidence. Problem is, one of the dates ended in us cuddling on Omi’s bed and I heard him whisper ‘I love you, Atsumu’ when I was pretending to be asleep. I wasn’t sure if I was just hearing things because Omi would never be that sweet, surely,” Atsumu poked Sakusa playfully, “But to test that theory, I opened my eyes and told him I love him too. Scared the living crap out of you, eh, Omi?”

“Not really,” Sakusa assumed the role of an embarrassed boyfriend, “Anyone would be scared by having the person who they like waking up when they’re about to kiss their cheek. You always jump out of your skin when I kiss your neck to wake you up in the morning.”

“Wait, you guys live together?! That’s adorable! Can I come visit before the holidays? I leave for Miyagi in about a week.”

“We leave for Tokyo in a week,” Sakusa nodded, “Of course.”

Well this would certainly be entertaining. Luckily for the fake couple, Sakusa would willingly clean up his apartment and allow Atsumu’s stuff there. They would just have to live together until February, when the breakup was. That complicated things, but would probably come in helpful as practice. Besides, Sakusa wanted to live with Atsumu anyway. He could lie and say that he just wanted to save on money so Atsumu could help pay half of his rent during their time together. 

“Well sorry for intruding but I really want to see!” Hinata smiled. 

“Well me and Omi need to go and talk about it!” Atsumu smiled back, pulling Sakusa into the hallway.

Sakusa let himself be dragged, “I’m sorry, but you’ll have to come and live with me. It’ll be good practice though.”

“I can’t believe this…” Atsumu sighed. 

Sakusa was a bit hurt by that. He knew snapping wasn’t the best decision but that’s exactly what he did, “Can’t believe what?! Is fake dating me that bad?!”

“Omi, no that’s not what I said!”

“You sighed! That’s evidence enough for me!” Sakusa yelled. He breathed heavily to calm himself down before adding, “I’ll just tell Hinata we got in a fight and you went for a walk. That way we can have him to back up the evidence for why we broke up. Especially if he tries to come again.”

Atsumu calmed down in the same way and commented, “That’s solid, Omi. You're pretty smart.”

“Unlike you,” Sakusa teased. 

Atsumu pouted over exaggeratedly, “Mean Omi!”

They both looked up when the door to the gym slammed shut and they heard Bokuto yelp.

“Give them some privacy!” Hinata scolded in a whisper that wasn’t a whisper because this is Hinata we’re talking about. 

Atsumu giggled a bit then whispered in an actual whisper, “Omi, isn’t that funny?” 

“Yeah. A bit,” Sakusa smiled and hugged Atsumu.

“I’m so glad you didn’t get them in a fight, Shoyo. That would be terrible!” Bokuto straight up talked. He probably just didn’t understand the concept of whispering. 

“I know! Especially with the game coming up!” Hinata also just talked.

“Should we go back now, Omi?” Atsumu asked loudly enough to warn Hinata and Bokuto to scram. Sakusa wondered what he would’ve done had they been in a real relationship. 

“Oh no, Bokuto, we need to run!” Hinata panicked and there was a loud squeak that Atsumu laughed at. Sakusa froze when Atsumu laughed. He knew it was cliche to say or think that it was the most lovely sound he had ever heard, but the thing was he just hadn’t found the right person yet. Hadn’t heard the innocent laugh of said person. Actually, Sakusa had never heard Atsumu laugh like this… it was so open and cute and-

“Oh yeah, we should or they’ll think we’re doing something… you know what I mean by that,” Sakusa glared.

Atsumu laughed again and Sakusa only managed to avoid another panic narrowly. Sakusa dragged Atsumu back to the gym and Hinata laughed. 

“What were you two doing?” Akaashi asked suggestively. 

At the same time, Sakusa and Atsumu protested, “Nothing!”

“For some reason I don’t believe you.”

Luckily for Sakusa and Atsumu, practice started when pretty much everyone showed up after about five minutes of arguing with Akaashi.

Atsumu smiled to himself when Sakusa nailed a spike. Sakusa smiled at Atsumu because of how good they were both playing and matching up together. It was as good as if they had been playing together for several more years than they had. 

To everyone in the gym’s sadness (except maybe Akaashi; who knows how much Bokuto makes him set), practice had to end. Sakusa and Atsumu parted ways.

A few days later, Hinata showed up without warning to Sakusa’s house. Sakusa opened the door. 

“Hey, Kiyoomi! How are you? Where’s Atsumu?”

Sakusa did his best to feign sadness, “We got in a fight. He went for a walk to ‘get away from the fumes.’”

Hinata looked crestfallen, “Oh… Are you okay?” 

“I’m just… We just moved in together, last week, so it’s just a lot of us trying to get used to each other. It’s not always good.”

Hinata patted him on the shoulder, “Yeah, I know what you mean. Me and Tobio struggled a lot in our relationship too because we would always fight about the stupidest of things,” he sat down, “But hey! Now we’re getting married and we got over the ridiculous fighting! Except the playful stuff, but we both know what not to overstep.”

“That’s you. This is me and Atsumu. We’ll never work out…” Sakusa mumbled truthfully.

Hinata pursed his lips, “Hm, you know who you remind me of?”

“Why would I know that?”

“You remind me of my best friend!” 

“Which one,” Sakusa rolled his eyes.

“Oikawa! The one who plays for Argentina? You know, best setter?”

“You know Oikawa? Why am I not surprised?”

“Well anyway! He acts exactly like Atsumu!”

“If you tell me to ask him for advice I’m declining right now,” That might actually be a good idea. 

Hinata pouted, “I hadn’t thought of that but now that you mention it that actually is a good idea. But what I was thinking of is his boyfriend. His name is Iwaizumi.”

Sakusa sputtered, “Iwaizumi?! You mean?!”

“Yep, him. They were friends for years, partners too! Until they both caught feelings and eventually Oikawa confessed because he was running away to Argentina.”

“Wait, how do you know so much about their love life?” 

“Iwaizumi is my friend! And Oikawa’s my best friend, I told you that!” 

“Well confessing isn’t the problem for me. Me and Atsumu are already together, you know.”

“I still think you should talk to them. You have Iwaizumi’s phone number, right? And I can give you Oikawa’s.” 

“...I suppose it won't hurt…” Sakusa handed his phone over. 

“Wow being with Atsumu really has made you a better person! I support you even more now! I can see it in your eyes; you love each other more than everything.”

“I know I love him that much.” 

Hinata finished typing in the number, “There you go! I saved him as Oikawa so you can find it easily.”

Sakusa nodded and went back inside without a goodbye to Hinata. Hinata pouted at that but accepted his fate and went home. 

Sakusa sent Oikawa a text. 

Sakusa: Hello. My name is Sakusa Kiyoomi and I play on MSBY jackals. I heard about your relationship with Iwaizumi from Shoyo and Shoyo says it is similar to me and my… well you live in Argentina and I doubt you’ll see this… my fake boyfriend. He said to ask you for advice on how not to fight with him all the time. Thank you for your time if you see this. 

Oikawa responded within like 5 minutes.

Oikawa: Oh! Are you Omi Omi?

Sakusa: Don’t call me that but yes, Atsumu does call me that. 

Oikawa: Is Atsu-chan your love~? (^-^*)ノ

Sakusa: Shoyo was damn right you are annoying as him

Oikawa: you didn’t deny it ༼ ᕤ◕◡◕ ༽ᕤ

Sakusa: where are you even finding those horrible things?

Oikawa: If you want advice i'll help you but don’t insult my kaomojis :( (this is the website i know you were wondering https://emoji-maker.com/kaomoji_copy#div-kaomoji-smirk :9)

Sakusa: well?

Oikawa: ༼ ༎ຶ ෴ ༎ຶ༽ take it easy on me

Sakusa: that sounds like something you would text your boyfrined before the night 

Oikawa: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) i like you and thanks for the idea

Sakusa: Well can you help me win Atsumu’s heart or not?

Oikawa: I mean, from the sound of it you already have

Sakusa: what do you mean

Oikawa: well you remind me of Haji-chan and Atsu-chan reminds me of me

Sakusa: who the hell is haji-chan

Oikawa: oops i wasn't supposed to say that

Sakusa: ffs you think i care?

Oikawa: yes because you asked about it :) now from the kindness of my heart i’ll tell you

Oikawa: Iwaizumi Hajime 

Sakusa: I know who you’re dating

Oikawa: good. WEll anyway I used to call him Iwa-chan but then we got married in secret in the US so I have to use Hajime because he’s Oikawa too hehe but sadly our marriage wasn’t recognized by anyone there in Japan so Haji-chan had to keep his name as Iwaizumi But ofc I had to shorten Hajime sometimes so Haji-chan 

Sakusa: that's honestly awful…

Oikawa: yeah i just wish they would recognize us as real… we are and I mean what’s the difference between our love and a straight couple’s? Hajime loves me and I love him.

Sakusa: I hope one day they let you be in public in Japan too

Oikawa: I mean I’m out in Spanish but my post got blocked in countries like Japan because Hajime was involved.

Sakusa: and it would look bad for the olympics if he was in a relationship with someone on another team I mean I guess I get the reasoning behind that but they should still let you choose what you do and don’t want the public to know.

Oikawa: Well, are you and Atsumu out on social media? You mentioned a fake boyfriend.

Sakusa: the short version is family members 

Oikawa: can I have the long version too?

Sakusa: what happened was basically i needed a boyfriend so my cousin would quit bugging me about getting one and the deadline was the end of this year so Atsumu is agreeing to come to his party with me as my boyfriend. We started flirtign before actual practice and Shoyo and Bokuto found out. We both agreed it was practice and so we pretended to live together but I lied to Shoyo and said me and Atsumu were just in a petty fight and I was just really freaked out that the relationship wouldn’t work out even though we’re not even together tp begin with

Oikawa: yeah you’re right that was long but I think you should eventually confess

Sakusa: in case you haven’t noticed my job is to get along with him so we can play well together. If i tell him it'll ruin that 

Oikawa: if he doesn’t return your feelings

Sakusa: He doesn't

Oikawa: I would say talk t oHaji-chan but he’s a brute so 

Sakusa: I will anyway

Oikawa: you’re just like him~ I say not to do something and you immediately want to do it

Sakusa left him on read to be annoying then went to talk to Iwaizumi. 

Sakusa: Hello. Before I tell you anything I need you to be sworn to secrecy. Blame your husband for this message

Iwaizumi: you cxan tell me anything you need to

Sakusa: I’m fake dating Atsumu

Iwaizumi: Fake? You mean you two aren’t dating? 

Sakusa: My cousin is having a new years party and my dumb ass made a deal with him that he could set me up with someone if I didn’t find a boyfriend by new years. I don’t obviously but now I have ATsumu because he wanted to get his family off his case. 

Iwaizumi: first of all lol your grammar is cracking me up second of all why dont you just actually ask him out? If he’s anything liek Tooru he already loves you more than you can imagine…

Sakusa: you really love him donyt you

Iwaizumi: yeah i do

Sakusa: well what do you think i should do to make him fall for me

Iwaizumi: just show him you care 

Sakusa: prove it works

Iwaizumi: back in high school when me and Tooru started dating I took him to a festival and got him an alien thing he clung to my arm for the rest of the night and that when he first told me he loved me well in his sappy way you know he told me “I love you as much as there are stars” 

Sakusa: you’re childhood friends and sounds like youre the true sap

Iwaizumi: So what if I am?

Sakusa: its 9 so i have to go to bed

Iwaizumi: good. Get your sleep :)

Sakusa: your boyfriend rubbed off on you

Sakusa fell asleep quickly after turning his phone off. He would have plenty of time to panic about Atsumu later. 

Sakusa convinced himself to only think about the upcoming game relatively easily. He just didn’t think about who was setting for him and instead only thought about how he could improve his hits. Sometimes he slipped up and looked at a smirking Atsumu. Sakusa felt his face turn red and quickly looked away. 

“Nice kill, Omi!”

Hinata snickered in the background. No matter what people may say, there is no way in hell that boy is innocent. “Is that what they say at home, do you think, Bokuto?” Hinata said loudly. 

Sakusa’s face turned bright red, though he could just blame it on exertion from practice. 

“Well we won’t be going home, right Omi? We have to go to your family!” 

“Wow, someone’s certainly excited to meet the family~” Bokuto laughed, “I’m meeting Akaashi’s family tonight too so I’m scared… I’m going to ask them if I can marry him,” Bokuto smiled lovestruckly. 

“You’re finally doing it!” Atsumu cheered. 

Bokuto smiled at him, “Oh, hell yeah, you know it!” 

A whistle blew, “Guys! Practice’s over! Break begins now!”

Everyone went to the locker room and gathered their things. Atsumu finished first, having planned ahead in his excitement. He went over to Sakusa and leaned on the locker, “Hey! So is your family Christian?”

Sakusa gave him a weird look, “Hm? No we’re all Atheist.”

“That actually explains a lot,” Atsumu laughed, “You don’t believe in being a good person so that’s why you’re so mean to everyone,” Atsumu batted his eyelashes, “Except your lover, me~

Sakusa patted Atsumu’s head and closed his locker. Atsumu looked up at him in shock. “Should we go now, Babe?” Sakusa took Atsumu by the hand and started to lead him away. 

Atsumu stared at Sakusa in shock, then down at their hands, “B-Babe?!” 

Sakusa laughed at Atsumu’s adorable reaction, “Yes, Babe.” 

Everyone in the locker room laughed at their antics. Atsumu chuckled nervously, “Well, Omi, I think we should be off now.”

“Are you ready to meet them? I think Komori and his parents are going to be at my parents’ house. Just a forewarning, they’re all extremely chaotic. Not that I think you would really mind it, but just a warning.” 

“Weird they raised a kid like you then, Omi!” Atsumu laughed. 

Sakusa squinted at him, “And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“I’m just saying you have a stick up your ass!” Atsumu shrugged, playfully smirking.

Sakusa rolled his eyes, “And if I do then what are you?”

“I’m awesome!”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself.”

Atsumu crossed his arms and smirked at Sakusa again. Sakusa ignored him because who wants to feel like their heart is about to explode? Atsumu pouted over exaggeratedly and began blasting an extremely graphic and dirty song. Sakusa felt second hand embarrassment, then just embarrassment when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to glare at Atsumu and noticed that Atsumu had a seductive look on his face and was singing along towards Sakusa. 

Sakusa swatted at the hand on his shoulder, “Don’t be so vulgar.” 

Atsumu ignored Sakusa and started dancing along. 

Sakusa called it quits after Atsumu played Shake It Off for the twentieth time IN A ROW. 

“If you play that song one more time I’m going to shake your head off,” Sakusa said firmly. 

“Kinky,” Atsumu commented nonchalantly. 

Sakusa turned bright red and Atsumu went back to playing music. Thankfully he changed the song. 

About four hours in, Sakusa got tired. He yawned. Atusmu asked him if he wanted him to drive instead but Sakusa shook his head and pulled into a rest stop.

“Oh? We sleeping?” Atsumu asked, already putting his chair back. 

Sakusa leaned back on his and curled up in the most comfortable sleeping position. “I am. I don’t care what you do as long as you’re quiet and it’s not visible later.” 

“You want a hickey?” Atsumu teased.

“I said not visible as in don’t draw on my face but yes that counts too,” Sakusa yawned again. 

Atsumu let him be and hummed to himself. Sakusa swatted at his face and just kept his hand there. Atsumu blushed but relished the touch and snuggled into Sakusa’s shoulder. Sakusa seemed too tired to care and besides he hadn’t said no touching. 

Sakusa woke up five hours later. Atsumu was still snuggled into his shoulder. Sakusa smiled sweetly at him and gently ruffled his hair. Atsumu made a noise of contentment and looked up at Sakusa, “Nice sleep, Omi?”

“Yeah. I’m ready to go now,” he started to drive off. 

“How much longer do we have?” Atsumu rubbed at his eyes.

“Not much longer. Only two hours I think. You can sleep if you want but if you want to talk-note, talk not play that obnoxious music- then I’m fine with it.”

With that, Sakusa learned about how Osamu and Suna got together, how Atsumu loved foxes, and how Atsumu thought his hair was really cute. He won’t admit how much that made him happy that he brought his hair care stuff.

In turn Atsumu learned that Sakusa wanted to get a cat but was allergic, and that he knew how to play the piano but injured his wrist doing it once as a child so he stopped.

Before they knew it, they got there. As they say, time flies when you’re having fun.


	2. December 24th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 24th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry! Thanks to everyone that’s read this so far. I’ve been dealing with g e n d e r lately so I’ve been a bit distracted. I don’t have the whole thing done, but I do have an outline for the rest of the chapters. This was typed on my phone so let me know if you catch any errors. I’m just wondering, do you guys rather I put the chapters out by the days in the story or if I just wait until everything else is done and publish again? Oh also this doesn’t really center around Christmas and rather the new year and it’s still kinda in season for the new year hahah right?

Komori ran out to the car before it was even completely stopped, “Kiyoomi!!!”

Sakusa sighed at Komori’s idiocy. “Wait for the car to stop at very least.”

Komori smirked and pretended to think, “Nah… but Kiyoomi cares about me!”

“Well that’s not by choice,” Sakusa growled.

Komori made a face like he was going to cry and Sakusa swung an arm around him. 

It sometimes scared Sakusa how quickly some people could snap from being completely sad and crying to all of the sudden grinning and smiling. He was reminded of girls. With all those mood swings, Sakusa shivered; he was very glad he was gay. Then again, Komori was a boy and same with Atsumu but they were both capable of some insane mood swings. Now that he thought about it, why wasn’t Atsumu pouting more? It seemed much more playful on the occasions that he did too. 

Komori had one of his mood swings and gave Sakusa a shit-eating grin. “So, did you ever get yourself a boyfriend~?”

Sakusa nodded. 

“Who is it? Did you bring him?”

Atsumu got out of the car holding his phone and Komori laughed. “Sorry I had to call my brother to tell him I got here!” Atsumu waved at the same time as Sakusa demanded to know why Komori was cackling. 

“I knew Atsumu was your type, I knew it!” Komori continued to laugh. 

Sakusa blushed. How in the world did Komori still remember his crush on Atsumu in high school?! 

Komori clapped his shoulder, “I’m happy you two finally found each other.”

Atsumu smiled, “Oh, me too. I still can’t believe he’s mine,” he said sincerely. The more time Sakusa spent around Atsumu the more he realized just how deeply Atsumu cared about people. If Atsumu was friends with someone, he’d tear himself apart if they needed it. That’s probably how Atsumu’s smile mask was perfected. 

“Well!” Komori said suddenly after cutting off his conversation with Atsumu. 

“What’s wrong?” Sakusa asked.

“We should probably start heading inside. I can help with luggage if you need it. Also, Kiyoomi, I need to have a word with you.” 

Atsumu nodded and started taking luggage inside. Komori pulled Sakusa to the side of the car.

“What is it?” Sakusa asked.

Komori sighed, “Okay so… I want to warn you not to tell your parents what Atsumu is to you unless you’re willing to get basically disowned. When I came out to my parents, they told your parents and your parents said they would never accept not having grandchildren. You know how my mom is pretty good at reading people? Yeah, she said they were absolutely serious. Just say he was lonely so he tagged along because he knows me well and is going to my party but didn't have a ride.”

Sakusa shrugged, “I just won’t tell them until we’re leaving. I want Atsumu to have a good time.”

“He already knows. I warned him so if he takes the stuff in and gets stopped he has a cover. Sorry I couldn’t tell you until now but you never answer your phone so I don’t think you saw my message.”

Well Komori was right. Sakusa had all chats muted except his and Atsumu’s personal chat after the 450th ‘MSBY!!!!!!!’ chat was made. Yes, 450. And to top that off, Hinata and Bokuto never shut up on the other 449 either. 

“Got it. Is the party still on? It's your team right?” 

“Well it’s in my apartment and my teammates’ so I guess so but anyone’s welcome!”

“I’m guessing that and mine and Atsumu’s relationship is what you two were talking about?” 

“Yeah! Atsumu’s hyped to go to the party.” 

“That’s good,” Sakusa smiled. 

Komori shut the trunk, “You and Atsumu are in your old room. I’m in the guest room. Don’t do anything naughty because remember cousin Komori can hear everything~”

“We’ve barely even kissed!” Sakusa protested. 

Komori covered his open mouth in mock shock, “Oh my gosh. It’s either the end of the world or Sakusa Kiyoomi is absolutely whipped! Ow! Kiyoomi!” Komori ran away from Sakusa’s swatting. 

Atsumu smiled at them, “Hey guys, Sakusa-san made hot chocolate!”

Komori ran inside, “Race you!”

Sakusa ran ahead, “I’ll win.” 

Atsumu slammed the door shut on both of them right as they hit the door. He opened the door and stuck his tongue out at them. Sakusa glared up at him. Atsumu laughed and helped him up. 

Sakusa flipped him off, “Rude.” He went inside the house. 

Atsumu patted him, “Sure sure.” 

Sakusa’s mom handed him a mug of hot chocolate. Sakusa quickly drank it. Man, he didn’t realize how much he missed this.

Atsumu greedily consumed his with a smile. 

“Well when you boys are done, I still have some shopping to do for tomorrow,” Sakusa’s mom said. 

“Oh we can tag along!” Komori offered. 

Sakusa cringed, “No. We are not tagging along.” 

“Oh, come on, Omi-kun!” Atsumu whined.

Sakusa rolled his eyes, “Fine. But only because I need cleaning supplies for my car.”

“Yay!” Komori cheered.

They all loaded into the car and went to the store. Sakusa winced internally when he saw how many people were there. 

Atsumu yelped, “Wait, shoot, Omi-kun, what day is it?!” 

“It’s the twenty-fourth of December!” Komori happily supplied. 

Atsumu swore in a mumble so Sakusa’s mom wouldn’t hear, “Shit…” 

“Something wrong?” Sakusa asked.

“Yes! Omi-kun, we were supposed to go to my parent’s house to pull that prank on ‘Samu like I wanted to!” Atsumu pouted. It was so realistic Sakusa almost believed him. “And you promised you’d help me!” Atsumu continued.

“Well can you ask if you can just go tomorrow?” Sakusa sighed.

“I… hadn’t thought of that… Thanks, Omi-kun!” Atsumu got out his phone and was on it for quite a bit. Sakusa wanted to peek but resisted the temptation because if he looked at Atsumu’s phone then maybe Atsumu would take that as an invitation to go through all of Sakusa’s things and that was not acceptable. Especially not if he found that chat with Oikawa. 

Atsumu finally put his phone down, “I’ll take a train there tomorrow and Omi-kun you’re coming with me to help get my brother!”

Sakusa’s mom cut in, “What prank is this?” She smiled. 

Thankfully, Atsumu was a ridiculously quick thinker. “Oh! I can’t tell you, that would ruin the surprise!” He smiled playfully. 

“I won’t tell,” She promised with a wink.

Atsumu smirked, “Well then I suppose I can tell you. Me and Omi-kun are going to get my brother’s onigiri and fill it with ghost peppers! I’m garbage at cooking and Omi-kun loves my brother’s cooking-he has a shop that we sometimes go to- so I asked him if he’d help my garbage cooking skills in exchange for some of my brother’s food!”

“Oh, haha! Sounds like a fun plan and I’m glad my son can help you.”

Sakusa got his phone out and texted Atsumu.

Sakusa: wait are you actually bad at cooking? Didnt you make that one thing?

Atsumu’s notification went off loudly as some Korean song blared. Atsumu looked at it, “Oh sorry my brother’s being petty!”

Atsumu: why yes i did my omi omi~

Komori was using the zoom in function on his phone to peek at Atsumu and Sakusa’s conversation. Sakusa hadn’t noticed but Atsumu had. Atsumu pointed behind Sakusa and Sakusa saw and stole Komori’s phone. 

Komori whined and reached for his phone. 

Sakusa glared at him and tossed it at him. 

He caught it and sighed in relief. 

“Well, now that you’ve sorted that out let’s go shopping,” Sakusa’s mom said.

Komori pouted one last time before getting out of the car. Sakusa rolled his eyes again and followed. Atsumu awkwardly struggled with the door.

Sakusa laughed and Atsumu pouted. Komori helped Atsumu out of the car. 

They all went into the store. Sakusa spotted a cleaning supplies display and stopped to look at it. Atsumu followed him. 

Sakusa hummed and got a bottle of hand sanitizer. 

“Are you done, Omi?” Atsumu asked impatiently.

Sakusa shot him a glare; one must not inturrupt the delicate process of purchasing cleaning supplies or they would pay the price.

Atsumu put a hand on his hip, “Well?”

“Yes, I am. Now let’s go-“ Sakusa looked around, searching for his mom.

Atsumu also scanned the area. “I don’t see her,” he announced.

Sakusa sighed over exaggeratedly, “Looks like we’re stuck together.”

“I mean we have a chance to improve our relationship before the actual party,” Atsumu shrugged, “so I don’t really care.”

“Fine. Let’s go get what we need.”

Sakusa and Atsumu shopped in almost complete silence. Atsumu snuck some snacks into the cart. Sakusa glared at him. 

“What, Omi? We clearly need them.”

“You’re supposed to be a professional athlete. You can’t eat this much sugar.”

Atsumu pouted, “But Omi! It’s the holiday! Loosen up a little bit!”

“This isn’t being strict, this is just basic care.”

“Whatever,” Atsumu put the bag of candy back on the shelf. 

They continued to get items without a hitch until the checkout. Atsumu grabbed the cart and took it to the self checkout. Sakusa grabbed the cart and dragged them to a regular checkout. 

“Omi, it’s faster to go out through the self checkout!”

Sakusa shook his head, “No, it’s got germs.”

Atsumu gave him a ‘really?’ Glare. “Everything has germs!”

“Yes, but that has more germs.”

“I’ll just get it!” Atsumu threw his hands up in despair.

Sakusa pushed the cart over and started to put the items on the scanner.

Atsumu pouted but didn’t stop him

Komori came rushing over to them, “There you are!!! Kiyoomi, Atsumu, where were you?!”

“You ditched us,” Sakusa said bitterly.

“Not my fault you’re slow.” Komori shrugged.

Sakusa swatted Komori’s head.

At home, Sakusa went to bed early and forced Atsumu to join him. Atsumu threw a fit.

“No, you can’t make me do anything! You’re not my mom!” Atsumu complained.

“Then I won’t come to your house or let you sleep on me when you’re too tired to function tomorrow.”

Atsumu pouted and got ready for bed. Sakusa slept on the couch and Atsumu cuddled up to him. Sakusa just let it happen and pretended to be asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I’m bad at updating. Hopefully it won’t take me almost a month again

Sakusa woke up to find Atsumu jumping on him. He sleepily shoved Atsumu off and rubbed his eyes. He then pulled the blankets back over himself and burrowed into the pillow. Atsumu took the pillow, “No, Omi, no pillow.”

Sakusa whimpered and tried to get the pillow back. Atsumu got on top of him and pried the pillow out of his hands.

Sakusa blushed intensely and elbowed Atsumu’s elbow so it buckled. Atsumu landed flush against Sakusa’s body so they were chest to chest. 

Sakusa squirmed and Atsumu quickly got off by falling back so he was sitting on his knees. 

Sakusa sat up, now wide awake, as it’s quite hard to not fully wake up when one’s crush goes on top of you. 

“Before you say anything,” Atsumu started, “You’re the one who knocked my elbow out, so that was entirely your fault. I could’ve held myself up with these guns~” He flexed his arm. 

Sakusa pushed his arm down and rolled his eyes. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Nothing personal to Atsumu (other than Sakusa’s massive crush on him), but Atsumu was beyond stupid sometimes. Well, if you asked Sakusa. Or Osamu. Or Suna. Okay, if you asked a lot of people. 

Atsumu shrugged with that obnoxious smirk spread across his face, “Can Omi not handle my hotness~?” Atsumu ran a hand through his hair and made it fall in a part that made him look h o t. 

Sakusa couldn’t stop himself from blushing, yet again. Imagine what it would feel like to be the one to run their fingers through those damaged locks. To be the one to gently lap at Atsumu’s lips until they got entrance. Once he got entrance, Sakusa could run his tongue over Atsumu’s cheek and finally give Atsumu a taste of his own medicine. (While giving Sakusa himself the pleasure of seeing Atsumu’s flustered face.)

Sakusa cringed from his own thoughts and tried to stop his face from going even redder. Since when had they been so personal?! And since when did Sakusa know how to kiss anyway?! 

Atsumu giggled, “So you can’t handle my hotness then~ Got it.”

Sakusa gave him the evil eye.

Atsumu put his hands up in surrender, “I’m just pointing out your blush! Besides, I had to wake you up somehow; the train for Hyogo leaves soon.” 

“You could’ve started with that. You know, instead of jumping on me.” 

Atsumu laughed again and pulled Sakusa off the bed, “Come on, Omi!” 

Sakusa fell on the floor and glared up at Atsumu, “What is it with you and me?”

“Well~ You tell me,” Atsumu winked. 

Sakusa kicked Atsumu’s ankle out and got himself up. 

“Ow!” Atsumu protested.

“Let’s hurry up then, if missing the train was a large enough possibility to you that you felt it was necessary to jump on me we should probably go as quickly as possible.” 

“You don’t have to call me out like that, Omi,” Atsumu grumbled and gathered himself. 

They got a ride to the train station and their train had nearly left. Sakusa nudged Atsumu once they were safely on the train, “See? You have a terrible sense of time.” 

Now, if it had been anyone else, Atsumu could have plastered a smile on his face and acted like words couldn’t hurt. Even from Sakusa, most insults could be passed off as playful banter like they were a married couple. And even if he couldn’t have anything else, Atsumu wanted that. There wasn’t anything particularly cutting or even biting about the casual remark Sakusa made, and Atsumu didn’t know why he was overthinking it, but he was. It was just like Atsumu to fall for the one person he couldn’t have. Even if he had thought that maybe… just maybe…

No. Sakusa didn’t overthink everything.

Atsumu was, of course, wrong. Even Sakusa couldn’t deny the connection he and Atsumu had made throughout them helping each other. 

Atsumu’s response was heavily delayed due to his small overthinking session to the point where Sakusa had to elbow him. “Are you okay?” Sakusa mumbled.

Sakusa had started to curl up into the corner, Atsumu noticed. Sakusa still didn’t handle crowds well. 

When Atsumu looked a bit more closely he noticed that on top of that, Sakusa’s hands were shaking, as though he were a small child who wanted to grab onto something but was too scared of the consequences. 

“You shouldn’t be asking me that; I should be asking you if you’re okay! You’re shaking like a leaf! Is it the germs? You can hold my hand after you sanitize me if that makes you feel better.”

Sakusa nodded shakily and got out some sanitizer. He pulled Atsumu’s hand off the pole Atsumu was gripping and put a dollop of the sanitizer in the blond’s palm. Atsumu looked up at Sakusa in shock at the physical contact, but Sakusa had tilted his head to the side to avoid any questions. Atsumu smiled slightly to himself and looked back down at the ground. 

Out of nowhere, Sakusa took Atsumu’s hand. Both young men avoided the other’s gaze until Sakusa slipped his fingers between Atsumu’s. Atsumu stiffened in shock and Sakusa quickly let go. Atsumu took the hand back and linked their fingers again. He gave Sakusa a soft, reassuring squeeze. 

Sakusa immediately relaxed. Who knew Atsumu could reduce him to this state of calmness? Atsumu did now, as Sakusa was doing a terrible job hiding his crush and he was well aware of this. Let’s face it, no matter what, Atsumu was going to find out and when that happened Sakusa could deny it, but there would still be heavy amounts of tension between them both. In one sense, Sakusa could just avoid Atsumu, thus creating a rift and probably affecting their relationship. On the other hand, as Sakusa seemed so fond of thinking recently, what if he just confessed and Atsumu accepted? After all, do you really hold hands with your friends when they have a panic attack? 

Komori did… but Atsumu? 

The train doors opened and Sakusa forced himself to snap back to reality. They were going to see Atsumu’s family. Atsumu’s supportive family. Time to fake being Atsumu’s boyfriend. 

Atsumu used their linked hands to drag Sakusa out and to where two smiling adults and one scowling young man were waiting. 

“Osamu, get that glare off your face; I know you’re glad to see me,” A chipper accented voice said close to Sakusa. 

“‘M not glaring at you. I’m glaring at who you brought,” Osamu explained, not taking his eyes off Sakusa. 

Atsumu put a hand over Sakusa’s eyes, “No, ‘Samu, you can’t bully Omi because~'' He stretched out the ‘a’ in because and held up his and Sakusa’s hands, “He’s my lovely boyfriend!” Atsumu’s words definitely hid a bite in them, challenging anyone to oppose.

“You got a..” Atsumu’s mother started.

“Yes, mother, I did,” Atsumu cocked his head. Sakusa had to bite back a laugh because of the tension that was currently in the room. Atsumu cocking his head fit his cockiness way too well. Sakusa zoned out with a loving smile directed at the one who always knew how to cheer him up. His sweet, kind At-

...Had Sakusa had something to drink recently? Was drunk off love a thing? 

Without Sakusa’s undivided attention the conversation continued. “He’s going to regret it,” Atsumu’s mother protested.

“Nobody, and I mean nobody would regret being with Atsumu,” Osamu stepped in, “Now can we just drop this for a bit, at least until it’s not a holiday and my food isn’t going cold?”

Everyone dropped the subject, though the tension still hung in the air. Atsumu nodded at Osamu as a ‘thank you.’ Osamu nodded back solemnly. 

‘You would do the same for me,’ is what Sauksa presumed was passing through the twins’ minds. 

Sakusa tried to drop Atsumu’s hand so they could both get in the car, but Atsumu’s grip just tightened, making their skin turn white with the force. Sakusa raised his eyebrows at Atsumu. 

Atsumu met his glance and nodded sadly, dropping their hands. “Got it, Omi.”

They climbed into the backseat, with Osamu staying as far away as he could get. Atsumu was practically in Sakusa’s lap and he was shaking. Sakusa took a deep breath to calm his own nerves, pulled the other onto his lap, and put his chin in the crook of Atsumu’s neck. 

The result was instantaneous. Atsumu’s head whipped around to look at Sakusa and probably question what the hell Sakusa was doing. (Sakusa didn’t even know what he was doing, so the chances of Atsumu learning were zero.) Against his slightly better judgement. Sakusa pressed his lips to Atsumu’s ear and sent Atsumu over the moon. 

Osamu cleared his throat, which was a very good thing because Sakusa probably would’ve done… something else had he not been cut off. 

Sakusa removed his lips from Atsumu’s ear and just squeezed him into his own body. Osamu stuck a finger in his throat and gagged. 

“Oh hush,” Atsumu rolled his eyes, “Just because you’re jealous doesn’t mean you need to take it out on me.” 

Osamu laughed at that, “I’m not jealous of you.”

Atsumu mouthed something at Osamu that Sakusa could only assume was the name of Osamu’s crush, judging by Osamu’s reaction. Osamu turned beet red and mumbled something along the lines of, “I hate you.”

“No you don’t!” Atsumu dismissed it cheerfully. 

They started an argument for the rest of the drive to their house. “Yes I do.”

“No you don’t!” 

“Yes I do.”

“NO YOU DON’T!”

“Do.”

“Do not.”

Sakusa and the twins’ parents sighed. This was going to be a long drive. 

To Sakusa’s astonishment, having Atsumu in his arms made the trip go by a lot quicker. He had unconsciously started stroking Atsumu’s hair at some point or another. Atsumu stopped his argument for just a moment to coo in delight. Osamu chortled. 

“How adorable. Atsumu, I knew you were a bottom,” Osamu said with no trace of amusement in his tone but a big fat smirk plastered on his lips. 

Atsumu spluttered, “No I’m not! Me and Omi haven’t even done anything like that!” 

“I don’t believe that for a second.” 

“It’s not true!”

“Yes, it is and you know it.”

“NOT!”

Sakusa prayed they wouldn’t keep this argument going as long as the last one. 

They were still arguing when Atsumu’s dad pulled into the driveway. 

“Shut up,” Sakusa admonished Atsumu and Osamu, though it was pretty much entirely directed at Atsumu. 

Atsumu immediately shut his mouth. Sakusa dragged him out of the car and Atsumu latched onto Sakusa’s arm. “If you yell at me, your arm is mine,” Atsumu said smugly.

Sakusa’s ears went red, “Whatever.”

Osamu cleared his throat, “Let’s move it, lovebirds.”

Sakusa’s cheeks matched his ears now, “We’re not-”

“Oh stop denying it!” Atsumu pouted, “You said you loved me… I thought you loved me…”

“This really isn’t the place for us to talk about that,” Sakusa said coldly. 

Atsumu visibly flinched. Sakusa panicked a bit; had he actually hurt Atsumu? “Well then, Omi, let’s go to my room. ‘Samu, you stay out.”

Sakusa gave Atsumu a pleading look when Osamu turned around to get all his luggage. Atsumu checked to make sure Osamu wasn’t looking before giving Sakusa’s arm a slight squeeze. Sakusa got the message as he had learned to read Atsumu’s emotions and gestures over the years spent together. The message was, loud and clear: I’m faking it, Omi. I just want to regroup to make sure you’re okay. 

“Got it,” Sakusa whispered gently. Atsumu brightened.

Osamu slammed the trunk shut and took the luggage inside. Sakusa startled and Atsumu held him close. 

“You okay, Omi?” Atsumu looked up at Sakusa with his warm eyes. Honestly, Sakusa knew it was cliche but Sakusa could totally understand why people would say they could get lost in the eyes of the person they loved. 

You must be crazy if you think Sakusa isn’t going to take this as an opportunity to cherish Atsumu. 

Atsumu, with his overly soft hair that really was too soft considering it was dyed and had been dyed for almost a decade. What did he use in his hair?! Sakusa wanted some for his own, so Atsumu would run his fingers through Sakusa’s hair, gently massaging his scalp. Of course, for that to even be considered, Sakusa would have to fess up to having feelings, and there was no way he could do that. No way. Until then, Sakusa could just drag his eyes over Atsumu’s body, taking in every little detail, from the way Atsumu’s eyes glinted when he was excited, to the sculpted muscles on Atsumu’s chest, to the thing hanging- 

Nope, Sakusa, keep it PG13. 

A few hours later, a lot of yelling could be heard from outside the room where Osamu was hugging Atsumu while Atsumu cried into his shoulder and Sakusa scrolled through his phone, not knowing what to do. 

“It’s going to be okay, I’ve got you…” Osamu mumbled, “Come on, idiot, you’ll always have me as your family and Sakusa as your chosen family.”

“That’s right… I have Kiyoomi,” Atsumu smiled slightly. 

“Oi, you forgot me,” Osamu protested, “And besides, you also have Suna. He really does care about you, even if he only shows affection towards me. You also have Kita-san as well as those teammates of yours. You’re not alone in this. You have people who love you. Who will support you.”

“I’m not that scared, ‘Samu.”

“You’re literally having a breakdown on the floor right now, sobbing into my arms. I’d consider that pretty scared. But just for once, I can be quiet and just let you cry on my shoulder. But first I’m going to make sure you know you’re loved. You literally have a boyfriend, for crying out loud. If he puts up with you and your crap, he loves you more than you can imagine. In fact, you should cry on him,” Osamu gave Atsumu a slight nudge in Sakusa’s direction.

Atsumu clung tighter to Osamu, like a sloth trying to stay on a tree. Osamu sighed, “Come on, Tsumu, he’s watching you.”

Sakusa tore his gaze away from Atsumu. Osamu noticed the pink dusting Sakusa’s ears and chuckled heartily. “Honestly, how did you two manage to get together without my help? Kiyoomi- can I call you that, ah, whatever, it’s not like you aren’t going to be the one marrying my brother- come take this peach off my hands.” 

Sakusa could tell what Osamu was trying to do- he was trying to make his brother laugh so he would calm down. Atsumu had played right into his hands. 

Atsumu laughed, “What the hell, ‘Samu, I’m not a peach!” 

“Ever heard of a cling peach?” Osamu’s eyes glinted with the same mischief that Atsumu’s did in the middle of games, the times that Atsumu was most attractive to Sakusa’s very gay and very horny self. 

“I’m not clingy!” Atsumu whined. 

“I never said you were,” Osamu patted him, “Well directly.”

Even Sakusa allowed himself a laugh at that. It was so easy to laugh around Atsumu. He had never even wanted to smile around others, as that was a sign of weakness or cockiness, neither of which Sakusa possessed. But then Miya Atsumu barrelled into his life, seeing so much of the vulnerable side Sakusa possessed it was honestly terrifying. Atsumu had such an ubiquitous presence that it was hard not to open up, even if it was just the littlest bit. 

And let’s face it. Atsumu would take any scrap of true personality, of the slightly violent, yet also caring, angry but compassionate, loving yet terrified thing that was Sakusa Kiyoomi and gobble it up like a dog finally getting a piece of meat from their owner.

(Sakusa would argue with you that Atsumu could not be compared to a dog as Atsumu’s ethereal beauty was too great to be that of a dog’s. No, Atsumu was a fox. Sly, cunning, sometimes an ass, too beautiful for Sakusa and his moderate grasp on language to describe- that was Atsumu.) 

Sakusa was snapped back to reality when he felt a warmth against his leg and realized that Osamu had thrown Atsumu at Sakusa and Atsumu was now drooling on Sakusa’s leg. 

“Heya, Omi-Omi, can I play with your hair?” Atsumu asked softly, as though asking for permission was some sort of secret the two of them shared. 

Sakusa glared at him, though both knew there was no true bite behind the glare. “You know you don’t have to ask. We are dating after all, if you’ve somehow managed to forget after dragging me all over the country.” 

“No need to get so grumpy, Omi- wait, are you jealous~?” Atsumu teased in an annoying high-pitched singsong voice. Sakusa wanted to slap him in the face. With his face. Gently. 

Motoya must be having a very strong effect on him if he was quoting something. 

Yeah, Motoya.

“Jealous of what?” Sakusa’s face scrunched in confusion. 

Atsumu had the nerve to laugh at him, “Aww, Omi, you’re so pretty like that!”

Osamu cleared his throat, “I’m still here.”

“Until our parents stop being crazy!” Atsumu added with a clearly fake smile. It’s not that he was bad at faking smiles, it’s just that poor Atsumu was stuck in a room with the two people who loved him the most and thus paid the most attention to him. 

Sakusa gently lifted Atsumu’s hand, relishing in the warmth against his skin, and put the soft, warm, dare he say caring?, hand into his hair. Atsumu blushed and turned away from Sakusa, the only indication of how bad he was blushing the progressively redder redness of his ears, which sadly were mostly obstructed from Sakusa’s view. 

Sakusa said nothing as Atsumu began to gently work his fingers around the small knots and tangles in Sakusa’s tousled hair. Osamu smiled widely at the two of them before wistfully mumbling, “Man, I wish Sunarin was here…” 

“Text him then, you basic doting boyfriend,” Atsumu stuck his tongue out.

“I wasn’t aware the word doting was in your vocabulary. And that’s saying something, you know, seeing as I’m apparently the one who loves you the most.”

“‘Apparently?!’” Atsumu pouted. Sakusa wondered just how bad it would be if he took the sensitive pink flesh in his fingers and-

Luckily for Sakusa, the intrusive thoughts went away as the door opened and the boys were greeted with twin fake smiles, almost identical to the one he was so familiar with. However, Sakusa was generally on the receiving end of the genuine, pure smiles Atsumu rarely spouted so maybe he wasn’t as familiar with them as he’d like to think. 

“Do you boys want to do something fun? Staying in this room together with those two…” Atsumu’s mom struggled to say the word; she wasn’t exactly subtle, “lovebirds probably isn’t all that comfortable for you, Osamu.” When she addressed the son she believed to be straight there was a clear difference than the tone she adopted when speaking to Atsumu or Sakusa, though Sakusa wasn’t sure she even had addressed him after he was revealed to be Atsumu’s boyfriend. Sakusa knew he had promised himself no lovey-dovey thoughts about or towards Atsumu, but he honestly didn’t care enough to keep his thoughts in check. Besides, it’s not like Atsumu could actually read his mind. 

“I mean, Atsumu’s always annoying anyway,” Osamu shrugged. 

Atsumu stuck his bottom lip out so far his expression couldn’t even be considered a pout anymore.

“You are annoying,” Sakusa assured Atsumu with a sly grin. 

“And you love me anyway,” Atsumu winked.

“Do you mind?” Atsumu’s dad glared at them, “Not everyone likes to see two people figure out that they are just best friends.”

That was it. After being permitted to just simply exist in Atsumu’s presence for as long as he had, there was no way he could avoid a confrontation. His only hope was that one day Atsumu would forgive him. “But we aren’t. I love your son. I love him so much I’d be willing to give up just about everything just to stay by his side.” When Sakusa had finished his small confession he knew that everything he had dared utter was true. He would be willing to give up almost everything for Atsumu. Maybe not everything just yet- he wanted to savor every sweet encounter he had as Atsumu’s boyfriend and he wanted to keep the people close to him. If he became any more enamored with Atsumu, the possibility of which was becoming more and more likely with every breath he took in the exuberating presence yet pleasant of the one he loved. 

Maybe he was a bit scatterbrained at the moment because Atsumu made him feel things, even feeling love and being able to admit it, even if it was just a silent confession or under the guise of their fake relationship. While their fake relationship had been seeming more and more less fake and more of an actual role both parties would like to assume, until Atsumu said he loved Sakusa outside of their scheme Sakusa was going to stay silent. It may make Atsumu suffer, goodness knows that boy’s ego would never let him confess something as unbridledly pure as love. 

“Are you also willing to make him sacrifice everything to be with you? Because from the sounds of it, you are absolutely willing.”

“I just want to make him happy. If he decides that he cannot find happiness with me then I will be happy to let him go into the loving arms of someone else. Just because we’re a same sex couple does not mean that I’m a manipulative, toxic person. I’m still capable of feeling love, aren’t I? On second thought, don’t answer that as you’re clearly not intelligent enough to understand any sort of emotion. I’m also able to feel hatred. I get jealous, I get hungry, and watching you belittle and emotionally abuse the person I love destroys me. I have the desire to just hold your son right now, if only to make his tears never come just the same as you wish to hold your wife when she screamed from the birth of these two. My love for him is stronger than you’d like to test. 

Now, I’m not saying I’m any more capable of loving than any straight or heterosexual couple, especially not me in particular as I do have difficulty understanding and expressing emotions, but at the same time, the trials me and Atsumu have had to face- the trials we are facing even now as we seek the asylum of his parents under the obligation to care for and about him, have strengthened our relationship to know very few bounds. Even now, though I’ve never been able to tell him just how much I love him before, just seeing the way he trembles, how vulnerable he is and how he’s silent right now, just letting me go at you, I know with all of my heart that he trusts me to handle you. That he trusts me to be there for him when we go back to the about as toxic environment of my family’s house. But most of all, that our relationship is interdependent enough for him to show me his flaws and he knows I still love him and he knows my imperfections and still loves me and knows I will try my damned best to make sure he’s not completely shattered from your rejection of a part of him. If he is shattered, well,” Sakusa paused to smile at Atsumu, “I’ll be right there to help put him back together again.

That, that right there is the reason I am able to stand up to you today. It’s not even just the affection I feel for him that justifies my actions, but even just him. My only wish is that one day you’ll be able to accept him- just as I have- with kind, loving arms and he can finally feel loved by his parents again. He deserves all the love the world has to offer him, and if you can’t see that right now, choosing to favor your heteronormative son, well, that’s your loss. Eventually you’ll realize just how well the wool can be pulled over someone’s eyes when one is terrified of being thrown out and rejected. One day you’ll realize how blind you truly are.” 

In Atsumu’s eyes, Sakusa had turned into some sort of chthonic deity. To be fair, Sakusa was always hot. His ebony curls and perfectly bronzed skin made him look like the subject of Greek myths, well that is if he was actually Greek. Despite him not being Greek, Sakusa still had the muscles of a warrior or champion of some sort, which in a way he was. He was the one Atsumu used against the opposing teams when they stood at the net, the person relied upon to win the fight. He would jump up, those freaky yet also mind boggling wrists snapping as the ball slammed down, signifying yet another win for the Jackals and Atsumu had the pride of being the one who could weaponize Sakusa. Weaponize the man that should be the protagonist of hero stories, instead of him choosing to be with Atsumu, standing up for Atsumu like that dark hero he truly was. After all, Atsumu had seen many of Sakusa’s weaknesses and as such he had to stay close to Sakusa to make sure Sakusa was safe. 

But did he mean it? That he’d be there to help Atsumu pick up the pieces and put his life back together? To Atsumu, it sounded like a declaration of love. Well, it was in fact a declaration of love, but Atsumu was just going to choose to consider it as something Sakusa deemed part of his newfound friendship with Atsumu or just something that should be done as a basic human being with any shred of humanity left. 

If things ended badly here, like if Osamu also came out to protect Atsumu and both twins wound up disowned, at least Osamu would have Suna to glue the pieces of his soul back together. Atsumu would make due. He could maybe figure out a way for Sakusa to possibly perhaps maybe want to stay by his side just a bit longer. Once he got his fair share of the well… it’s hard to describe him… he said himself that he was human so Atsumu was going to call him the beautiful, sometimes compassionate, caring man that was Sakusa Kiyoomi, otherwise known as Omi-Omi, Omi-kun, Atsumu’s Omi, or just simply, though wrongfully, Atsumu’s. 

Atsumu slightly laughed sadistically to himself. He had managed to get lost in his thoughts enough that he missed everything that happened next. One second, Sakusa was the brave fictitious mythical hero off to rescue the broken prince and the next he was human, nursing a new bruise on his face and watching with horror as Osamu finally told his parents the thing they liked dreaded most in the world, however sick and twisted their opinion may be. 

“You better buckle up, because I’m gayer than ‘Tsumu and me and Rin don’t care for your bullshit.” 

Atsumu was in a sort of daze, not even a sort, he was in a trance after hearing Osamu finally be the one to stand up, as Sakusa gently led him outside and to the train station. 

“I’ve got our luggage; your parents at least let me get that out, pricks they may be,” Sakusa assured him. “Your brother is currently telling them off like I did, but he’s going to go to Suna’s soon so don’t be too scared for him. You can give him a call or send him a text to be sure. Or I can. I just want you to be happy.” 

Atsumu nodded distractedly.

They got on the train in silence. Sakusa gave a summary of what had happened to Komori, Atsumu learned when he looked over Sakusa’s shoulder. Was Sakusa avoiding Atsumu? Atsumu supposed that confessing feelings for someone was a reasonable excuse to avoid someone, well rational Atsumu did. At the moment, Atsumu just wanted to curl up into Sakusa’s side, as he had ever since he made that… no it wasn’t a mistake but it wasn’t a good idea either… just a decision then, to ask Sakusa to be his fake boyfriend. Sure, Atsumu was the happiest he had ever been recently, but at the same time, Atsumu didn’t know how much more of this atmosphere he could take before he snapped. 

So why not just snap now?

“Hey Omi?” Atsumu tried to get the person in question to pay attention to him quietly, though with a bite. 

Sakusa looked at Atsumu with the softest eyes Atsumu had ever seen directed at him and Atsumu almost forgot how to be a cunning ass.

Almost.

“Did you really mean what you said?” 

Atusmu knew he was being overdramatic but the word seemed to hang in the air between them, creating a huge rift. It was as though there was a chasm and Atsumu was on one side, Sakusa on the other, Atsumu’s words the only bridge between them, and even it was shaky and untouched by Sakusa. 

“I did. You deserve to be loved,” Sakusa confirmed what Atsumu had thought to be true- that those words had actually meant something to the both of them. Something that may lead to something else. 

“But are you the one that’s going to be loving me?” Atsumu asked, his voice shaking slightly, his tone somewhat dangerous with desire. 

Sakusa sighed next to him, both of their thoughts racing. Sakusa, unlike Atsumu, was bad at hiding his emotions while speaking. That’s how Atsumu knew that when Sakusa said, “Yes, I am. Interpret that how you’d like,” that Sakusa was definitely in love with him. In the romantic sense. 

Now the only question was: Which of them would act on their feelings first, and how long would it take?


End file.
